Murphy's Law
by Tomboy13
Summary: Reid is mugged on his way home from work after a misunderstanding with Morgan.  Slash Pairings: Morgan/Reid
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Slash pairings: Morgan/Reid**

**Warnings: Violence  
**

* * *

Morgan knew he was in trouble the second the words slipped out of his mouth.

Reid's face had gone from a shy smile to a blank slate faster than he could he could kick down a door.

"Pretty boy, I-"

"Save it, Derek."

It was rare that they used first names at the office and Morgan knew Reid was angry because the younger man pushed his coffee cup roughly into his open hands before he stormed out of the break room and back into the bullpen of the BAU office.

The normally crowded room was near empty as everyone had gone home to enjoy their three day weekends eagerly. The only other person left was Hotch who was holed up in his office finishing paperwork as fast as it came so he could spend some time with his son.

Morgan knew that, while he did not see him look over at his two subordinates, Hotch was aware of their presence and aware that something was probably going on between them. Morgan's body language suggested he was attempted to talk to Reid but was getting no where as Reid kept his back to Morgan as he packed his messenger bag.

"At least let me still give you a ride home." Morgan tried once more to appease Reid, glancing at the clock for emphasis.

"The train's fine, thanks." Reid responded as he hurriedly gathered his reports, "Besides _you _still have paperwork to finish." Reid had been done much earlier but had stuck around to help out Morgan, a move he had begun to regret.

"This late at night?" Morgan took a step back moments after he spoke as Reid's eyes flashed with a fierce light.

"I can take care of myself, Morgan. I don't need you to hold my hand." Reid started to walk up the stairs towards Hotch's office, leaving Morgan down in the bullpen thinking of his next move.

"Hotch?" Reid knocked and entered the room in one fluid motion, "I have the reports."

Hotch looked up and gave Reid a curt nod, "Leave them there, thanks."

Reid did so and shuffled back towards the door, "Have a good weekend, sir."

Hotch smiled faintly, "You too, Reid. Any plans?"

A trained profiler would never miss the way Reid's eyes slid back towards Morgan for just an instant and the way he fidgeted as he thought but Hotch respected both men's privacy too much to pry any further.

"There are a few dozen or so books I plan on finishing." Reid told Hotch firmly and the older agent nodded once more.

"I'm sure you'll have fun," Hotch told him with a light tone, "See you on Tuesday."

"Goodnight, Hotch."

Morgan was still leaning against Reid's desk now with his arms folded across his impressive chest, "What did you say to him?"

Reid eyed him frostily, "I told him to have a good weekend, Morgan. That's all."

He could tell Morgan was trying to build himself into being angry but was failing miserably at it. Reid felt his own anger ebb for just a moment before he managed to refocus himself. Reid rarely got angry and found it hard to keep up, especially with Morgan. He forced himself to pick up his messenger bag and swing it over his shoulder.

"See you on Tuesday." He said simply and walked out of the office before the other man had a chance to reply.

* * *

Reid pulled his scarf closer around his neck as he stepped out of his office, the temperature had dropped drastically from earlier that day and Reid was beginning to regret not taking up Morgan's offer of a warm ride back to his apartment. He held onto the straps of his bag as he decided to stop off at the local coffee shop to pick up a drink for the journey home. It would help calm his nerves and keep his hands warm.

He entered the shop and ordered quickly, pushing his hair back behind his ears as he waited almost impatiently for his coffee. He paid in cash and took his prize, thanking the young girl working the registered and the bar by herself with a decent tip. She smiled and waved to him on his way out where he took his first sip of bliss. He began his trek towards the train station, not at all bothered now by the light snow that had started to fall.

He was, however, startled by the sound of footsteps behind himself and a hand falling onto his shoulder.

"Hey pretty boy."

Reid turned sharply, "Derek-?"

A punch directly to his face sent the young genius stumbling, his coffee dropping to the ground as he fought to keep himself balanced. He was grabbed once more before he could recover and tossed sideways into an alley behind a closed bookstore. This time he was unable to keep himself from falling and landed roughly on his back, knocking the wind out of him. His hands went for his gun but a vicious stomp to his chest stopped him. He coughed as he felt something snap in his chest and attempted to double up.

"What the hell?" The voice over him didn't seem to be alone but Reid was finding it harder to focus with the world spinning around him. Rough hands knocked his own away and he felt his gun being removed from its holster.

"He's carrying a piece."

The voices discussed something in a hurried manner giving Reid time to pull himself up and attempt an escape.

"Shit!" The first voice yelled and Reid stumbled a few paces before something hard struck him harshly on the back of the head. He went down once more but didn't lose consciousness as he fought to at least keep himself on his hands and knees. A swift kick back into his chest sent him fully to ground, this time completely unable to move.

"Hurry up! Get his bag and check his pockets…"

Reid felt his messenger bag being ripped from him and he groaned in pain, lifting his head to see if he could at least see the faces of his assailants. His vision went double and he began to cough again, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.

His bag hit the ground and the man who was digging through his pockets stepped away from his body.  
"Look at this…a FBI badge…"

"What! No way…this _kid _is FBI? We gotta dump the piece!"

There was scrambling and Reid felt a rustle move by him as one of the robbers tossed his gun and credentials into a trash can.

"You got his wallet?"

"Yeah. There's cash!" The second voice said excitedly.

Reid groaned again as he tried to spit the blood out of his mouth to no avail. The first voice knelt back next to him and Reid felt his hair being grabbed roughly and his neck pulled up and back. The man looked Reid squarely in the eyes but Reid couldn't focus on him and without much warning his head was slammed forward into the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Morgan and Hotch left the office at the same time and Morgan felt a little bit guilty that Hotch had to wait around for him to finish his reports.

"Sorry, Hotch. I just got distracted…" Morgan muttered as Hotch stepped into the elevator first.

"It's fine, Morgan." Hotch replied, "Jack was already asleep, he wanted to get a lot of rest before we go out tomorrow."

Morgan smiled, "That's good man. I hope you two have a fun time."

Hotch returned the smile as the elevator took them down to the main entrance, "I'm sure we will."

They walked towards the parking garage in silence and Morgan noted that they were practically the last set of cars left.

"I'll see you on Tuesday, Morgan." Hotch told him and Morgan gave him another distracted smile.

"Sure, see you Tuesday."

Hotch sighed as he opened his car door and looked once more at Morgan, who had pulled out his cell phone and was staring at the screen in thought.

"Wait until morning."

Morgan looked up from his phone, "Huh?"

"Call him in the morning; give him the night to cool down." Hotch muttered once more and Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, I will."

They said their good byes and got into their separate vehicles, Hotch driving off as soon as his car started while Morgan sat in his seat, letting his car heat up. HE stared at his phone once more and sighed, tossing it onto the passenger's seat.

"Hotch's right. Besides what harm can one night do?" He assured himself before pulling out of the parking garage and heading home.

* * *

**Poor Reid...he's just so darn fun to mess with **


	2. Morning After

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thank you reviewers!  
**

* * *

Morgan had gone home and made himself a stiff drink before passing out in his bed alone a few hours later. He had expected a three day weekend filled with hot sex and breakfast in bed but instead found himself completely alone in his dark house.

Even Clooney was giving him some distance, as if able to sense that Morgan was in trouble and deserved no love from him at least until Morgan had hauled himself up to feed him in the morning. He pet Clooney behind the ears as the dog chewed with a vigor at his kibbles and bits.

Clooney munched on as Morgan walked over to start a cup of coffee. He wanted to be fully awake before calling Reid, knowing the younger man could think circles around him if he wasn't careful.

He wanted to apologize to Reid more than anything and even invite his lover to a home cooked meal but he wasn't sure how easily he was going to be forgiven this time.

He took gulps of his coffee rather than the calm sips Reid always took as if the coffee was the only thing that stood between him and the phone. He burned his tongue, cursed loudly and nearly tripped over Clooney as he finished the last few morsels of the dark liquid. Clooney whimpered and Morgan paused as the dog nodded his head towards the front door.

"You want to go for a walk _now_?" Morgan asked and Clooney repeated the motion, "I…er…"

Puppy dog eyes always did him in and a few minutes later, Morgan and Clooney were out the door with Morgan promising himself that when he got back the first thing he would do was call Reid.

* * *

The bookstore didn't open until 9 am that morning and the young stocker didn't go outside until 11 to take out the first set of broken down cardboard boxes. He was in a hurry, a light layer of snow had fallen the night before and all he was wearing was the over sized polo he had been given on his first day of work and some old jeans. He stepped out of the backdoor of the store, into the alley, and moved towards the street.

"Gah!"

He yelled as he foot caught something and nearly fell face forward towards the ground.

"What the…" He trailed off as he twisted violent to his side to see if he could kick the offending item when his jaw dropped.

"M-Mr. Kato!" He scrambled to his feet, kicking up snow as he rushed back to the back door.

"MR. KATO!" He screamed into the store and an older man came to his call hurriedly, looking displeased.

"Christopher, what on earth is the matter with you?"

"There's a body!"

"Are you smoking something out here!" Kato cried as he walked down to where Chris was frantically pointing, "There's nothing...here…" Kato paled and turned back to his employee, "Christopher, get back inside and call the police then close the store."

Chris nodded and took off to do what Kato ordered as the older man sank down onto his knees. He brushed some of the snow off the body and saw the pale face of a young man; he furrowed his brow more when he noticed a small movement from his chest.

He was still alive!

Kato tore off the worn leather jacket he was wearing and desperately brushed more snow off the boy, "Hang on." He then covered the boy and rubbed his back gently. He winced when he saw the snow burns on the boy's hands but continued to talk to him in a quiet voice,

"Just hang on."

* * *

The police immediately taped the alleyway off, setting Kato and Chris off to the side as the paramedics pulled Reid's body onto a gurney. The officer in charge knew Kato well; the store owner often called about 'illegal activity' in his alleyway and was now demanding more police presence.

The officer huffed as Kato told him what time he had closed up shop up until the time they reopened that day. It was then he turned to face Chris.

"So what happened?"

Chris's eyes darted from the ambulance back to the spot where he had tripped many times over, "Is he gonna be ok?"

"Kid, I need you to tell me what happened." The officer repeated more firmly.

"Oh…I uh, I came out here like at 11 to throw out some boxes and I tripped over him…that's all…"

The officer took down the time and thanked them both, motioning for another officer to escort them back into the bookstore. A female officer walked up to her comrade and sighed,

"The paramedics say he took one hell of a beating and that's not even counting the damage the cold did to him. What do you think went down, Carter?"

Carter flipped through his notes with another disdainful sniff, "Young guy, late at night, no id…c'mon Sanchez, what do _you_ think happened?"  
Sanchez frowned, "We still haven't checked the rest of the alley…it goes down pretty far."

"Nah," Carter shivered, "Some pimp probably kicked the shit outta him."

"You think it's related to those male prostitute beatings? He's well dressed…" Sanchez countered quietly.

"Pft, if it wasn't that, he was probably buying drugs." Carter groaned when Sanchez gave him another stern look, "Fine…MALOY!"

The officer who had escorted the two bookstore workers back inside came hurtling out at break neck speed,

"Sir?"

"Search the alley again, all the way down this time…not that we'll find anything. Sanchez, since you seem so _enthralled _with this kid, ride with him to the hospital."

Maloy took off as he was ordered while Sanchez sighed and signaled to the paramedics that she was coming with them.

* * *

Morgan blinked in confusion when Reid's phone went straight to voice mail. Even though it was the weekend, each BAU agent was still expected to be on call at all times, just in case. He frowned thinking, just for a moment, that Reid had ignored his call until he realized that the phone would have at least ringed once.

"What do you think?" He asked Clooney who was contentedly lying out by his feet after being tired out by his morning walk. Morgan shook his head as Clooney just let his tongue roll out of his mouth and dialed Reid's number one more time.

"You've reached SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, I am unavailable at this time-" Morgan hung up with another silent curse.

Maybe he had just gotten Reid so angry that he had forgotten to charge his phone which was as unlikely as pigs flying because Spencer Reid never forgot anything so basic. He continued to sit in his home office; half tempted to call Garcia until he thought better of it. There was no need to worry her over something that he could just be blowing out of proportion.

Still…

He leaned back in the chair and decided to call Reid again in a few hours and if didn't get a response then he'd go over to his house to apologize, figuring he'd simply walk in on Reid engrossed in a novel or working on a paper. He smiled at the mental image of Reid surrounded by books, wearing his glasses and rattling off statistics faster than anyone he knew and Morgan was certain it was going to be hard to wait to see him.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! **


	3. Proof

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thank you all reviewers!  
**

* * *

Morgan never counted on Reid becoming so angry over one little comment. The young genius had spent all weekend ignoring his calls and when Monday morning hit, Morgan was determined to see him face to face and set things right.

The drive to Reid's apartment was never a far one and Morgan was there quicker than he probably wanted to be. He still hadn't thought of what he was going to do to earn back Reid's attention but he was always good at thinking on his feet.

He climbed the stairs to the third floor, his dark eyes flickering at the peeling paint and chipped wood work of the building.

Reid always said it felt cozy and Morgan always said it reminded him of the seventies.

The doors were a deep faded green and the white linoleum was covered in scuffs marks and as Morgan stopped in front of Reid's door, the tarnished golden numbers glittering at him, he felt butterflies slamming into the walls of his stomach.

"C'mon Derek." He chided himself and knocked heavily on the door. He knew his young lover would be up and had probably already downed three cups of coffee and read two books.

He waited for a few minutes, knocked again and waited some more. He frowned and reached for his back pocket, slipping his set of keys out and flipping through them until he reached the key to Reid's apartment.

He hesitated, if Reid was really angry enough to be avoiding him should he just let himself in unannounced? Morgan finally convinced himself that Reid had never ignored him for this long and maybe he fell sick over the weekend, he'd just quickly check on him and see if he needed anything and if Reid wanted him to leave, he would.

He shoved the key into the keyhole and turned it quickly, not wanting to give himself time to back out and pushed the door open gently.

"Reid?" He called and when no one answered, he took a cautious step inward. "Reid?"

He sniffed and turned his head to face the kitchen, arching an eyebrow as he walked forward.

"What the…"

Reid's coffee pot, the heavy duty one Hotch had gotten him for Christmas after his old worn out one broke, was filled to the brim with coffee that was cold to the touch. Morgan wrinkled his nose when he pulled off the top and smelled the old coffee grinds.

He guessed that Reid hadn't been home at least a day and decided to try his cell phone once more, this time it went straight to voice mail.

"Where are you Spencer?" Derek asked quietly.

* * *

"No id on him, eh?"

Officer Sanchez shook her head, "None that we could find yet."

The doctor sighed and ran a hand through what was left of his hair, "This is the fourth one this week…"

Sanchez smiled wistfully, "I wish I could tell you things are getting better…"

The doctor waved his hand to silence her, "John Doe, appears to be in his mid to late twenties, arrived with three cracked ribs, one broken, a mild concussion and signs of hypothermia." He dismissed Sanchez, who left somewhat reluctantly as he began to work on Reid.

* * *

Morgan spent all of Monday tracing Reid's steps, he felt a bit like a stalker but he didn't know what else to do. He was beginning to run out of options but was attempting to hold off before he had to call Garcia. He knew his tech savvy goddess could track Reid's movements but he didn't want to do anything to cause her to panic. He even called the two local hospitals.

"No, the name is Spencer Reid…"

"Read?"

"R-e-i-d…"

There was a pause and Morgan held his breath.

"Sorry, no Spencer Reid has been checked in…"

"What about John Does?

"Three of those." The woman responded, sounding almost bored. "You can contact the local police for more information if you want."

Morgan grimaced, "Thank you for your time."

* * *

Reid woke up just as Sanchez was finishing her report with the doctor. He groaned and spluttered, in a massive amount of pain.

"Ah! Awake, are you?" The doctor peered at him with a faint look of interest, "Can you speak?"

"M'yeah…" Reid coughed once more, "Where am I?" He asked shakily.

"A hospital, you were brought in last night with severe injuries. You need to tell me your name-"

Reid winced as Sanchez spoke and the doctor cut in darkly, "And your allergies, I can give you stronger pain medicine once everything's confirmed."

Reid's eyes went from foggy to alert quite quickly, "No! No opiates."

The doctor and Sanchez exchanged curiously glances and Reid hastily added, "I'm allergic."

The doctor's look of mistrust returned and only Sanchez could hear him mutter, "Another addict."

"Your name please." She kindly reminded and Reid nodded.

"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid-" He stopped as the doctor made another noise and glanced over at him.

"Forgive me, boy but a doctor at your age?"

"It's true! I work for the FBI!" Reid added.

Now even Sanchez was beginning to look dubious, "Are you certain?"

"Check my id."

"There wasn't any on you when we found you."

Reid sighed deeply, "You can check records or my fingerprints, right?"

Sanchez nodded, "That'll take time though, is there anyone we can call?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." Reid stated and then gave the number to Sanchez.

"I'll be back in a moment then." She left the room quickly to make the call, leaving Reid and the doctor alone.

Reid tiredly watched the doctor bustle around with a growing sense of dislike. He attempted to sit up some more but the doctor frowned, "Stay put, boy!" He snapped.

Reid sat back with a frown of his own until Sanchez returned, "I didn't receive an answer but I left a message. I'm going to head back to the station and run your id down. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"…thank you." Reid said sullenly, he never thought that he would have to prove who he was to the police but he was still too weak to really move so he knew all he could do was wait for either Hotch to call back or Sanchez to confirm his id.

He hoped one of those occurred sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Peace

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thank you all reviewers!  
**

* * *

"Jack…" Hotch called out into the darkness, "Jack, where did you put my phone?"

"I need it for my investigation!" Squealed a little voice from behind and Hotch turned, twisting his side and peered down at his young son.

"Do you?" He smiled, "If you give me my phone back, I'll help you with the investigation."

Jack's wide eyes peered around his father and a mischievous smile lit up his face, "You will, Daddy?" He asked brightly and the young boy giggled in pure delight when his father nodded

"We have to find it fast though, Jack. So you're investigation doesn't get held up." Hotch stated patiently as his son began to retrace his steps.

"Here Daddy!" Jack handed him what was clearly the back of his phone.

"Where's the rest of it?" Hotch asked.

"Oh…I hid those too! C'mon Daddy!" Jack took Hotch's hand in his smaller ones and pulled his father to their next great adventure.

* * *

Derek Morgan patted the credentials that were in his back pocket as he smoothly entered the local police station. He pulled off his sunglasses and smiled at the officer who seemed to be in an argument with someone over the phone.

"Yes, it's Sanchez again. Did you get me an identity on my John Doe?" As she paused, Morgan perked up. "I don't care how swamped you are down there, I need it. You have two hours!"

She slammed the phone down and cursed in Spanish before looking up at Morgan with a dull stare.

"Can I help you with something?"  
"Yes," He pulled out his credentials, "My name is Derek Morgan with the BAU over at Quantico. I was hoping you could tell me something about the three John Does that were brought in this morning."

She read his credentials over quickly, glancing between him and his photo before she narrowed her dark eyes, "Why does the FBI care about that?"

Morgan frowned slightly, "It's more of a personal matter. I'm looking for a friend, Spencer Reid."

Morgan spotted her eyes going wide with recognition but she shook her head, "I can't release any information on that."

"You've spoken with him, right?"

"Even if I have, Agent Morgan. I'm still trying to piece together who did this to that boy."

"Let me help…"

She stood up suddenly, "Why?"

Morgan profiled her in an instant, a smart woman probably the direct subordinate of some idiot who treated her like a rookie rather than a competent officer. She didn't like men offering her help as if she needed it.

"He's…" Derek looked around for a moment, "He's my lover. We had a fight a few nights ago-"

"Did you do this to him?"

Morgan frowned, "No. I didn't."

Sanchez still looked suspicious, "We were wondering how a well dressed kid ended up like that. Did you loose your temper and hit him? Is that why he asked us to call an Aaron Hotcher and not you?"

"So you have talked to him." Morgan forced himself to remain calm, "Just let me talk to him and he'll tell you."

Sanchez shook her head, "I'm currently running his finger prints down at the moment and until I do, he's on lock down."

"I can confirm his identity, here." He pulled out his cell phone and pulled up a picture of himself and Reid with his arm around Reid's thin body. "That the guy?"

Sanchez knew she had to concede that point, "Fine. That still doesn't mean you weren't the one who hurt him."

"I would never hurt him." Derek snapped, folding his arms impressively across his chest.

"Then why did you fight?"

Morgan ran a hand over his head and sighed, "We fought over something stupid, alright. Please, I'm begging you. Take me to him so I can talk to him, you can be right there in the room when I do."

She sized him up once more, "Fine."

* * *

Reid was curled up as much as he could on the small bed. His bruises were turning sickly colors of yellow and his body ached fiercely. The doctor had given him two aspirins and shot him a thoroughly disgusted look when Reid winced and groaned as he forced himself to sit up.

"Are you using?" The doctor asked and Reid shook his head and continued to sip his water. "Don't lie to me, boy."

"It's not a lie. I was mugged in an alley."

The doctor sniffed and scuttled out of the room and Reid laid back with a sigh. He wondered why Hotch hadn't called back and vaguely thought that maybe the team had been called in on a case and he had been left behind.

He pushed that thought from his mind; he knew neither Hotch nor Morgan would have just left without knowing if he was alright or not. The officer knew his name and if they had Garcia search for him, they'd find him in an instant.

Then why hadn't they come yet?

Were they even searching for him?

Did they even know he had been hurt?

Spencer lifted a hand and brought it over his eyes, willing himself to calm down and get some rest and then he remembered, Murphy's law.

Anything that can go wrong will.

He laughed quietly to himself even as a few tears slid out from behind his hand. This was clear proof of Murphy's Law and he was both amused and saddened by the irony.

"Dr. Reid?"

He brought his hand down quickly and glanced over and saw Sanchez standing in his doorway, looking a bit nervous at his actions.

"Come in, please."

She entered the room and took the seat that had been placed close to his bed, "You said you were mugged, is that the truth?"

Spencer's eyes blinked and he tilted his head, "Of course it is."

"If this was some sort of domestic dispute and you're trying to cover it up-"

"Domestic? You've met Derek?" His brilliant mind clicked it all together, "Is he here? Can I see him?"

"Please answer the question."

Spencer frowned but knew she was only trying to help him, "Derek's never hurt me."

"He said you fought."

Spencer flushed a shade of red and ducked his head somewhat, "Well, yes. We did."

"Over what?"

"It's rather personal, Officer." Reid stated simply, "But it had nothing to do with me getting hurt."

Sanchez sighed and leaned back into the chair, "C'mon in, Agent Morgan." She called out and the door reopened and she watched Spencer's eyes light up.

"Derek!"

Morgan crossed the room quickly and gently pulled Reid into a hug, "Spencer…"

Sanchez watched them for a few moments when her phone rang; excusing herself she walked out of the room to take the call. It was officer Malloy, who had been searching the alleyway. He quickly told Sanchez he had found an id and a federally issued gun along with an empty wallet buried in a trashcan and hidden under snow. She thanked him and took a step back into the room.

"Dr. Reid, we've found your gun and identification. When you're released you can pick it up from the station." She then met Morgan's eyes, silently apologizing to him and when he nodded in return she quickly left.

* * *

Reid didn't come into work on Tuesday, taking a personal day to relax since he didn't really get the chance to have a weekend. Morgan had headed off Hotch, who had nearly begun a rampage when he had managed to get his phone back together and heard his voice messages. He offered the assistance of Garcia to the police to track down Reid's credit cards and to help catch the ones who had injured his agent.

With Garcia's help it didn't take long to catch up with the muggers and with Rossi's powers of persuasion all the charges made to Reid's accounts were nullified that same day.

"I brought you some Chinese." Morgan called out as he walked into his house with a plastic bag filled with all of Reid's favorites, "Spencer?"

He stopped in his doorway and smiled. Reid had fallen asleep on his couch with a blanket curled around him and Clooney laying close by for extra warmth. Despite the bruising on his face, Reid looked peaceful with a small smile across his features. Morgan set the food in the kitchen, knowing he could just reheat it later and sat down next to Reid, letting the younger man use his chest as a pillow and smiling himself with his lover cuddled into him. He stroked Reid's hair gently and made a silent promise to himself to never walk away from his lover angry again.

"I love you, Spencer." He stated quietly, not expecting a response but simply enjoying having Reid close once more and hoping the peace would last for the both of them for some time.


End file.
